Crimson Warrior
by scrletfyre
Summary: Sasuke is the greatest warrior that Heaven has within its ranks. But nothing could prepare Sasuke for his newest mission, protect and guard a human boy named Naruto Uzamaki. But what happens when Sasuke begins to fall in love with his charge? YAOI
1. Sasuke

Crimson Warrior

**Warnings: **this is a Naruto fan fiction story as it may contain YAOI so please don't read if you aren't into boy x boy sex. The characters will be a bit OC so please don't hate! I claim no rights or anything associated with the Naruto series and/or its characters.

**Key Guide**: "regular speech", 'thinking to ones self', *mental speech*, **bold - Kyuubi talking**, _italics - angels talking_, CAPS - ATTACKS/JUTSU

One - Sasuke

Most beings believe that angels do exist but not a single person can actual say that they are protected or even guarded by an angel. But for Naruto Uzamaki that is not the case as he has been protected even guarded by a very special angel since he has been born. Maybe it would be best if we begin from the beginning up with Heaven.

There are many different types of angels that exist. Ones that protect and guard humans, ones that battle demons, ones who protect nature, as the list goes on and on. Our story begins with one such angel. He is known to many as Crimson as he is a warrior angel that is very unique looking out of the angels that exist within Heaven. But his true name is Sasuke.

Sasuke wore crimson armor over parts of his pale Caucasian body as they closely resembled the pattern of feathers as he had very dark but intense red eyes. These were the reason why Sasuke was known by the nickname and/or codename of Crimson. Sasuke also had jet black hair and four large black feathered wings compared to the other angels who only happened to have two large white wings and golden blond or light brown hair. It was a bit difficult being the only dark angel with the ability of fire and lightning within Heaven but Sasuke worked hard to gain everyone's respect and approval. Sasuke became one of the best and more well known out of all the warrior angels that Heaven had to offer. But all of that is about to change.

One day Sasuke was summoned by the great lord all mighty, the ruler over Heaven and Earth. Sasuke flew over to the main temple where God resides to see what God wished of him. Never before has one of his kind has ever been summoned before. Sasuke went down onto his knees bowing his head out of respect after entering God's temple.

"_My Lord….. You have summoned me?"_ questioned Sasuke.

"_Yes, Sasuke my Crimson warrior. I have a very special task that I need someone of your excellent skills to pull off. Please rise and follow me." _replied God. Sasuke rose to his feet to see a glowing figure in the form of a man standing before him. The glowing man extended his arm beckoning Sasuke to follow him. Sasuke followed God to the viewing mirror which showed the events that happen upon the Earth. This was the same method used by guardian angels who watched over and protected humans. _"A very old friend of mine…. The Biju King has been sealed within a new vessel but the events surrounding him and his new host are a big issue." _stated God as he waved his hand over the viewing mirror.

The viewing mirror rippled like water showing a very large demon fox who had been sealed within a human vessel in the form of a young woman.

"_Kyuubi no Yohko was once a great Biju King over many demons before humans sealed him and the others of his kind into human vessels in the hopes to be used as weapons for war. But a mad man by the name of Madara Uchiha wished to destroy the very place that he used to call home unsealing Kyuubi forcing the nine tail demon fox to attack the village hidden in the leaf other wise known as the Leaf Village." _The mirror showed Sasuke what had happened in the past as he knew that he couldn't change the events that has all ready happened. _"The village's leader known as the Fourth Hokage had resealed Kyuubi within the body of a young newborn who just happened to be his own son, in order to save the village. The Fourth Hokage had sacrificed his life for the sake of his village. His wife who just happened to be Kyuubi's previous jailor also died. The problem is that many will see the child not as a hero that he is supposed to be. Many of the villagers will see this child as the demon fox."_

The viewing mirror changed showing Sasuke the events that happened showing the dark angel a small golden blond hair male child with brilliant sapphire blue eyes. He had sun kissed tan skin and three visible whisker marks scratched across his cheeks. The child looked no older than two or three years old.

"_This is Naruto Namikaze Uzamaki. I need for you to watch over and protect him." _

"_Isn't that a job for a guardian?"_ asked Sasuke.

"_Normally yes. But since because of Kyuubi being within Naruto, he will most defiantly need some extra protection."_

"_I understand. Count of me as I will not fail you." _stated Sasuke as he clasped his right hand over his chest bowing his head.

"_Good luck Crimson."_ stated God before Sasuke spread open his four wings flying down to the mortal realm of Earth.

NEXT CHAPTER… problems


	2. problems

Crimson Warrior

**Warnings: **this is a Naruto fan fiction story as it may contain YAOI so please don't read if you aren't into boy x boy sex. The characters will be a bit OC so please don't hate! I claim no rights or anything associated with the Naruto series and/or its characters.

**Author Reviews: **to InnerBeast: thanks as I wanted to come up with something that I haven't worked on in a while as I also wanted to try my hand at a Naruto YAOI. To MimiMaku: I am working on it. To B. : You will have to see what happens in this chapter as I don't want to spoil it. To He is Asian: Sorry I didn't mean to offend you and stuff but to me in the series he looks more Caucasian than Asian. I am sticking with what I have written as nobody else seemed to have a problem with it. To IWishIWasACheescake: thanks for the comment. Thanks for everyone for their reviews, comments, and faves. Please make sure that you leave your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thank you!

**Key Guide**: "regular speech", 'thinking to ones self', *mental speech*, **bold - Kyuubi talking**, _italics - angels talking_, CAPS - ATTACKS/JUTSU

Two - problems

Sasuke arrived upon the mortal realm of Earth as he flew quickly to find his new charge. Sasuke found Naruto easily as the young boy was by himself. Tears ran down Naruto's face as he sat on a he sat on a swing. Watching the other kids playing. Sasuke gently laid his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"_Cheer up Naruto. I am here to help you."_ Sasuke whispered gently. Naruto gently wiped away his tears as a soft smile stretched across his face. Sasuke knew that Kyuubi could sense his presence as Sasuke closed his eyes entering into Naruto's mindscape.

Naruto's mindscape was a very large leaky sewer system. Sasuke flew to where he could sense Kyuubi's demonic presence. Sasuke landed in front of a very large cage that the angel couldn't see over it or around it. Sasuke could see the large fox demon waiting for him.

"**I could sense you coming angel. Have you come to take care of me?"** asked Kyuubi not even looking at Sasuke.

"_Not quite Kyuubi no Yohko. The lord god has sent me to watch over and protect your human host. Not that I feel you couldn't do it by yourself. But I have to obey the lords commands."_ replied Sasuk. Kyuubi moved around in his cage to face Sasuke. Kyuubi's blood red slitted eyes landed on the dark angel as a smile stretched across the demon fox's muzzle.

"**So you are the famous Crimson. I have heard a lot about you."** stated Kyuubi.

"_I am honored that even you a great Biju King have heard about me. I am looking forward to working with you in order to protect Naruto."_ stated Sasuke as he bowed his head.

"**You don't have to be so respectful Crimson. So please just speak to me regularly and just call me Kyuubi." **This caused Sasuke to smile.

"_All right then Kyuubi. I will respect your wishes as I hope that you will call me by my true name as well. I am known as Sasuke."_ Kyuubi nodded his head as he closed his eyes going back to sleep. Sasuke could sense that Kyuubi had a long task of regaining what power and energy he had lost so the dark angel left Naruto's mindscape allowing the nine tail demon to rest.

Sasuke reopened his eyes finding himself next to Naruto who was swinging on the swing. Sasuke didn't know much about the human world as being a guardian was completely new to him. Sasuke knew that Naruto wasn't able to see and/or hear him unless Sasuke wished him too. Sasuke could see several adults looking at Naruto with discuss in their eyes. Sasuke could hear them talking about Naruto with hate and malice in their voice.

"I can't believe we have to put up with that demon child. I wish that somebody would just kill him. We would all be better off." stated a random villager. Sasuke felt that Naruto didn't need to hear this kind of talk.

"_Naruto, why don't you show me around the village." _Sasuke urged his charge. Naruto stopped swinging as he got up off the swing.

Naruto quietly snuck out of the orphanage exploring all the leaf village. No matter where Naruto went, he was treated the same way as he was stared at as some of the adults talked rudely about Naruto. Naruto went over towards the Hokage tower where four faces of the previous hokages were carved into the mountain. Naruto sat on his father's head looking out at the village as tears where in his eyes.

"_Please don't cry Naruto and don't let them drag you down. You are far more important than you realize as you are destined to do great things."_ Sasuke whispered towards Naruto as he gently wiped away Naruto's tears. For some reason, Naruto began to cheer up as if he almost heard Sasuke's words. Naruto rose to his feet with a look of determination on his face.

"One day…. I will become a legend just like the fourth hokage. I will earn the respect out of everyone within the leaf." Naruto stated out loud forcing Sasuke to smile.

Lets just say Naruto's journey to become a legend was going to be rather difficult for the young Jinchuriki when Naruto was given clothes they were in bright colors that practically screamed out "kill me" in the ninja world. Naruto was usually given broken or falling apart weapons. Naruto was often taught the wrong school criteria to make him seem dumb and unworthy to become a ninja. When they gave Naruto food, they gave him very little and/or spoiled rotten food. That was only a mall start of Naruto's problems. Every time when Naruto snuck away from the village, he was chased down by an angry mob of villagers. Sasuke had lead Naruto out of trouble more times than he could count.

By the age of six years old Naruto was kicked out of the orphanage as he had to live out on the streets. Sasuke could see Naruto wasting away as he shuttered in the cold rain. Sasuke knew that he had to do something quick to help out Naruto. Sasuke knew that if Naruto died then so did Kyuubi.

_*Kyuubi can you keep Naruto alive?*_ Sasuke asked the demon fox mentally.

***You best hurry Sasuke. I don't think that Naruto can hold on any longer.*** replied Kyuubi. Naruto had been living out on the streets for three weeks straight. Sasuke could sense that Naruto was near the end of his rope. Normally a guardian wouldn't dream of leaving his charge but Sasuke had no choice in the matter.

Sasuke stretched out his four wings as he flew quickly to the Hokage tower to find the third hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. Sasuke had to help Naruto as he had hoped that Sarutobi was a compassionate soul. Sasuke had found Sarutobi at his desk going over some necessary paperwork.

"_Hiruzen Sarutobi, Naruto Uzamaki is in desperate need of your help."_ Sasuke could see a large crystal balll as the dark angel came up with an idea. Sasuke went over to the crystal ball causing it to glow. Sarutobi looked up as the crystal ball to see images of Naruto who had been kicked out of the foster home and was starving to death on the streets. This caused Sarutobi to stop what he was doing as he called for his Anbu guard. Sasuke smiled as he went back to Naruto hoping that he wasn't too late.

NEXT CHAPTER… hokage


	3. Hokage

Crimson Warrior

**Warnings: **this is a Naruto fan fiction story as it may contain YAOI so please don't read if you aren't into boy x boy sex. The characters will be a bit OC so please don't hate! I claim no rights or anything associated with the Naruto series and/or its characters.

**Author Reviews: **to InnerBeast: thanks for the comment. I came up with the idea of four wings from a picture that I had found on deviant art of an angel with four wings that looks a lot like Sasuke. I have the image on my deviant art favorites. To B. : I know I feel for Naruto as well. Thank goodness Sasuke and Kyuubi are there to help him. To uchiha hinata21 and : thanks for the comment. To anonyousdude: thanks as I wanted to do something different focusing more on Sasuke this time then Naruto. IWishIWasACheescake: thanks as I am updating as quickly as possible. To Killua17: *Sasuke grins* "I can't agree with you more. Don't worry….. I won't let anyone hurt him!" Thanks for everyone for their reviews, comments, and faves. Please make sure that you leave your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thank you!

**Key Guide**: "regular speech", 'thinking to ones self', *mental speech*, **bold - Kyuubi talking**, _italics - Sasuke talking_, CAPS - ATTACKS/JUTSU

Three - Hokage

The two Anbu guards a female wearing a cat mask and a male wearing a dog mask appeared before Sarutobi. They were simply known by the codenames of Neko for the cat and Inu for the dog.

"Thank you for coming both of you. I have a very special mission. I have received word that Naruto Uzamaki has been kicked out of the orphanage that he has been staying at. Now he is on the streets. I need for you both to find him quickly." commanded the hokage. The two Anbu nodded their heads in usison as they both left the hokage tower moving quickly. Neko left spliting from Inu as he quickly performed several hand signs performing a SUMMONING jutsu to summon several ninja dogs.

"What's up?" asked one of the dogs which looked like a pug.

"I need for you guys to help me find Naruto Uzamaki." replied Inu.

"What has the boy done now?" asked the pug named Pakun.

"Nothing. It is just the third believes that he maybe in trouble. So spread out and find him quickly. Alert me at once!" The dogs moved leaving Inu as he moved also looking for Naruto.

Sasuke stayed by Naruto's side as two of his wings covered Naruto's small and slender body. While one wing kept him as dry as possible. Sasuke could sense something heading towards him and Naruto. Sasuke reached out mentally coming in contact with a ninja dog.

'_It must be a special summons from one of the Anbu that the hokage had sent to find Naruto.'_ Sasuke thought to himself. The only beings that could sense and see angels were actually animals. Animals could also communicate and understand the angels language. Sasuke reached out once again to the ninja hound. _*We are over here!*_ Sasuke called out mentally. The ninja hound trotted over as it turned out to be Pakun.

"How is he?" asked Pakun when he saw the angel by Naruto's side.

"_He is barely hanging in there. We need to get Naruto to the hospital quickly. My powers can only do so much." _stated Sasuke. Pakun nodded his head that he understood as he lifted his head up howling out loud. A few minutes passed before Inu finally made his way over to Pakun.

"Good god. The third was right to be concerned." stated Inu. Neko had joined Inu seeing the terrible shape of Naruto's fragile body. "We need to get him to the hospital quickly. Neko, go alert the third that we had found Naruto and took him to the hospital." stated Inu as he picked up the frail looking Naruto. Neko nodded her head as she took off quickly. Inu rushed with the unconscious Naruto in his arms.

Naruto was immediately rushed into the hospital as they hooked the young and frail Jinchuriki up to an IV drip as they spoon feed him some medicine mixed with food. Inu stayed by the boys side until both the hokage and Neko arrived. Naruto was lucky to still be alive according to the hospital staff. It almost seemed like something was protecting him. Inu only knew of the demon within Naruto, not the angel that stood by his side. Sasuke watched over Naruto as he slept. The young blond seemed to be recovering well. The dark angel closed his eyes entering once again into Naruto's mindscape. Sasuke flew over to the prison that held Kyuubi at bay.

"**Welcome back Crimson. For a minute there I thought that we were done for."** stated Kyuubi as he smiled at the angel.

"_I see that you have begun to work your powers to heal Naruto. When do you plan to bring him here to tell him the truth?" _asked Sasuke. Kyuubi sighed softly.

"**I would but I want to wait until his chakra coils are fully developed." **answered Kyuubi.

"_To tell you truthfully Kyyubi after everything that he has been through, you may want to act now before its too late." _Kyuubi had to admit that the angel had a point.

"**I will take your advise Sasuke I will do it once Naruto is better." **Sasuke nodded his head that he understood as he left Naruto's mindscape.

Sasuke opened his eyes to see only not only two Anbu was by Naruto's side along with the third hokage. The hokage commanded the healers within the hospital to give Naruto their full attention.

"I feel like I have failed you as a hokage. None of this should have ever happened to you. Don't worry Naruto, I will make it up to you somehow." stated Sarutobi. Sasuke knew that Sarutobi spoke the truth. Soon a very light moan alerted everyone within the room that Naruto was awake.

"Where…..?" asked Naruto half groggily. The hokage gently stroked Naruto's blond hair which was still wet as clumps of dirt laid bound to it.

"Hush now Naruto…. You are safe now. Sleep and rest. We will take care of you." stated Sarutobi softly. Sasuke was also using his angelic magic to ease Naruto back to sleep. Naruto slowly closed his eyes feeling safe and protected. Sarutobi turned to his two Anbu guards. "I want you both to keep a close watch over him. Don't let anyone attempt to take his life and/or harm him in any way." commanded Sarutobi.

"Hai lord hokage." the two Anbu replied in unison bowing their heads. The third left Naruto's room as he was going to have a very long talk with the orphanage that threw Naruto out to the streets. The poor boy was dressed in rags that looked way too small for him as it looked like he hasn't eaten in weeks. This appalled Sarutobi to no end. Why would anyone do this to Naruto?

NEXT CHAPTER….. fox


	4. fox

Crimson Warrior

**Warnings: **this is a Naruto fan fiction story as it may contain YAOI so please don't read if you aren't into boy x boy sex. The characters will be a bit OC so please don't hate! I claim no rights or anything associated with the Naruto series and/or its characters.

**Author Reviews: **to IsisAkuma: thanks as I am always working hard on this story. To Killua17: *Naruto sighs* "Makes me wonder as well but who knows how scrletfyre will write what I will do…. I mean if I will forgive them or not." To IWishIWasACheescake: *Sarutobi growling* "Yes I can truly see that now! But it still gets me mad to see them treat Naruto like that!" To uchiha hinata21: thanks for the comment. To InnerBeast: lol…. Yes in turn Naruto will learn everything whether it be from Kyuubi and/or Sasuke. Thanks for everyone for their reviews, comments, and faves. Please make sure that you leave your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thank you!

**Key Guide**: "regular speech", 'thinking to ones self', *mental speech*, **bold - Kyuubi talking**, _italics - Sasuke talking_, CAPS - ATTACKS/JUTSU

Four - fox

As Naruto was resting within the hospital being watched over by two members of the Anbu guard who served the hokage but also the warrior angel who was now turned to be a guardian. While Naruto slept, deep with inside of him the great Biju King the nine tailed fox Kyuubi no Yohko was thinking over what Sasuke had said. Kyuubi had to admit that the crimson warrior had a point. Kyuubi sighed softly before he reached out towards Sasuke.

_*Kyuubi….. What's wrong?* _asked Sasuke mentally.

***Nothing Sasuke. I just wanted to let you know that I thought over what you have said. I decided that you were right. I am going to tell Naruto about me and the truth about his past. I was wondering if I should mention about you?* **questioned Kyuubi.

_*I am not certain. You can tell Naruto that he is protected by something that not many humans will ever see in their life time. But it is possibly best to keep my prescence a secret for now until the time is right.*_ replied Sasuke. Kyuubi could understand the angel's need for secrecy.

Kyuubi laid in his cage as he pulled Naruto's consciousness into the mindscape. Naruto trudged through the mindscape somehow finding his way through the massive sewer system until he found himself standing in front of Kyuubi's cage.

"**Ah finally….. My small host has finally graced me with his presence."** stated Kyuubi. Naruto's eyes went wide as saucers when he saw Kyuubi for the first time.

"No it can't be possible. According to legends the fourth hokage killed you in battle." Naruto stated as he felt like crying. Now he understood why people called him a demon. Naruto sat down in the water clutching his legs tight to his chest rocking back and forth. Tears ran down his face as he mumbled words underneath his breath. "I deserve to die. I am a demon. Nobody wants me around." Naruto stated. One of Kyuubi's nine tails reached out of the cage stroking Naruto's tears away from his face.

"**That's not true Kit. Don't ever think like that. Its not your fault that I was sealed within you. You are far more important to this village than you realize. Perhaps I should have introduced myself first. I am the great Biju king Kyuubi no Yohko. It is nice to finally meet you Naruto Uzamaki." **Naruto looked up at Kyuubi feeling that the demon fox was not as the stories made him out to be as he was far too nice. Naruto slowly rose to his feet looking at Kyuubi.

"I don't understand. Why are you within me when legend says that the fourth killed you?" questioned Naruto. Kyuubi smiled gently at Naruto.

"**The truth is that the fourth couldn't kill me as my powers are the strongest out of all of my brothers and sisters. Plus it wasn't entirely my fault that I had attacked the village in the first place. Perhaps you would like to hear the true story." **stated Kyuubi as Naruto nodded his head yes.

Kyuubi told Naruto of how the Biju were first created by the man who controlled the six sage paths. The Biju were relatively peaceful creatures until humans had found a way to use the Biju's powers as their own by sealing the demons within human hosts creating the Jinchuriki. The Jinchuriki were used as weapons for war through out the ages. Kyuubi's previous host before Naruto was Kushina Uzamaki, Naruto's mother.

"What was my mom like Kyuubi?" Naruto asked.

"**Kushina was kind of a tomboy. A total spit fire. I didn't get to socialize with her that much. When most of my hosts learns of my presence, they usually avoid me when I only want to help them out. You are the first one that I have actually socialized with in a very long time." **

"So it was you that was keeping me alive." stated Naruto.

"**In part yes. But someone else was protecting you as well. Unfortunately I can't reveal much about him but in due time he will reveal himself to you." **replied Kyuubi before he continued on this his story of how Kushina meet and fell in love with a man from the leaf village while she hailed from the whirlpool village. Minato Namikaze who was known world wide as the Yellow Flash.

"That name sounds so familiar."

"**It should Kit. Minato was also the fourth hokage. You are the spiting image of your father."**

When Naruto heard about this fact from Kyuubi, he stumbled backwards falling on his butt.

"My father was the fourth but then why would he did this to me?" questioned Naruto as he broke down into tears. Once again Kyuubi stroked Naruto's tears away with his tail.

"**Please don't cry Kit. He did it for the village. He wanted for you to be seen as a hero. I don't think he would count that everyone would see you as a demon."**

"Why do you keep calling me that?" questioned Naruto earning a confused look from Kyuubi. "Kit….. Why do you call me that?" Kyuubi began to laugh lightly.

"**Please don't take any offense to it Naruto. It is just I have grown very fond of you. In demon terms it means young fox. In many ways I have come to think of you as if you were one of my own cubs. Hense the reason why I call you Kit." **replied Kyuubi as Naruto found himself smiling at the nickname.

"Please continue on with your story Kyuubi."

Kyuubi nodded his head continuing on with his story. Kyuubi had told Naruto of how his parents wed secretly because Minato had many enemies that would kill him and/or anyone that he loved if given a chance. Several months Kushina became pregnant with Naruto but on the night that Naruto was due to be born, someone struck. He bore such hatred for the village and the hokages that he wanted to see it all destroyed.

"**That night this man struck releasing me from Kushina's womb as you were born. He then used an unique doujinsu to take control over me forcing me to attack Konaha. Because of me being ripped out of your mother, she could no longer hold me prisoner. Your father, the fourth did battle against me as he knew that I was forced to attack the village. So he decided to risk his life to reseal me into a new vessel."**

"And rather than having someone else take that burden, I was a more logical choice." added Naruto as Kyuubi nodded his head yes.

"**But he wasn't the only one as Kyushina told him that because of the Uzamaki bloodline, you would be the perfect host for me. So both Kushina and Minato sacrificed their lives to seal me with inside of you."**

Naruto wiped away his own tears now knowing why he was all alone and what had happened to his parents.

"**By the law placed by the third hokage, no one can actually reveal to you that you carry me with inside of you. But those who know the truth about what happened six years ago will treat you badly because of me. Let me tell you this Naruto, you are not a demon, you are just a host to one. Don't let these villagers drag you down. Show them that they are wrong to judge you and that you are far stronger than they realize. The guardian along with me will always be here to help you out if you need us. Your not totally alone in this world. Make your parents proud of their sacrifice and become a great ninja. I will help you in every way possible."** stated Kyuubi. Naruto rose to his feet smiling at the fox.

"Thank you Kyuubi for telling me the truth about everything. I won't let you and this guardian down. I will make you both proud of me." replied Naruto which caused Kyuubi to smile.

"**Naruto….. You will be able to hear me within the back of your mind as we will be able to communicate in this way. I will allow you to use my chakra if you ask me for it. Regardless of what anyone says or does to you know that you were loved by your parents who had sacrificed themselves for you and this village. I will always be here for you Kit if you wish to talk. The guardian is always by your side watching over you." **stated Kyuubi as he could see a bright and brilliant smile stretch across Naruot's face.

"I will make you proud of me. That's a promise!" he stated as Naruto's body vanished from the mindscape.

Kyuubi found himself smiling at Naruto's words as the Kit reminded him of Kushina in many ways.

"_It took a lot for you to tell him everything Kyuubi. Thank you for keeping my identity a secret."_ stated Sasuke as he slowly stepped out of the shadows as he had been watching everything.

"**Your welcome Sasuke. Please watch over Naruto and help guide him."** Kyuubi stated letting out a long yawn.

"_Of course Kyuubi. Rest well my friend as I promise you that no one will ever hurt Naruto ever again." _replied Sasuke as the great Biju king slowly closed his eyes. Sasuke left the mindscape with a better understanding of Kyuubi's past life. But what troubled the angel was the man who took control over the fox. _'No doubt he will be back. But who is he and why does he hate Konaha so much?' _Sasuke thought to himself.

NEXT CHAPTER….recovery


	5. recovery

Crimson Warrior

**Warnings: **this is a Naruto fan fiction story as it may contain YAOI so please don't read if you aren't into boy x boy sex. The characters will be a bit OC so please don't hate! I claim no rights or anything associated with the Naruto series and/or its characters.

**Author Reviews: **to uchiha hinata21: thanks for the comment. To Killua17: I know so do I but at least he knows the truth. I wonder how he is going to react when he comes face to face with the hokage? To Boys-Love-Yaoi: thanks so much for your comment. I know that it does seem strange without Sasuke being a part of Team Seven and not a Uchiha but I wanted to do something every different with him. To answer some of your questions yes…. Kyuubi will remain as Kyuubi and not his other name of Kurama. And no it is just Uzamaki not the other way. To Elisablackcat: thanks so much for your comment as I know almost everyone knows the full story about Naruto, Kyuubi and stuff so I only briefly touched on it as I didn't want to drag out everything as everyone is a bit different from how they appear in the series. Thanks to everyone for their reviews, comments, and faves. Please make sure that you leave your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thank you!

**Key Guide**: "regular speech", 'thinking to ones self', *mental speech*, **bold - Kyuubi talking**, _italics - Sasuke talking_, CAPS - ATTACKS/JUTSU

Five - recovery

After Naruto had spent a while getting to know Kyuubi as the nine tailed demon fox was nothing like the stories that Naruto had heard. Naruto had learned the truth about what truly happened six years ago. The Biju King held no secrets from Naruto except for one. The identity of the other mysterious guardian. But Naruto knew in someway or form that he could trust Kyuubi and the guardian who was watching over him. Slowly Naruto opened his eyes to see that he was laying within the hospital. One of the members of the Anbu guard sat by his side as he was wearing a dragon mask. Naruto's head pounded like crazy as his throat seemed dry. Naruto moved his bruised and battered body to slowly sit up right as he tried to reach for the cup of water. Suddenly the dragon mask Anbu was by his side helping him. The Anbu guard barely said a word as he gave Naruto the water. Naruto nearly downed the water in one gulp.

"Drink slowly Naruto. You have been though a lot." stated the Anbu.

"Still a bit over protective aren't you Itachi?" asked Naruto. The Anbu slowly reached up taking off his mask to reveal a raven haired teen with jet black eyes. Naruto knew this teen as he often helped Naruto sometimes with his training. Itachi Uchiha just smiled softly at Naruto.

"You had the Hokage and my mother worried about you Naruto. I had to make a special request just to see you." replied Itachi. Naruto knew that Itachi felt close to the Jinchuriki as if he was a little brother that Itachi never had.

"I am glad that you actually did come to see me Itachi. But why do I feel that something is wrong?" asked Naruto. The smile disappeared from Itachi's face as Naruto could always read him like a book.

"Naruto please promise me that no matter what happens, you will not believe the rumors that you here." stated Itachi. Naruto reached over grabbing one of Itachi's hand.

"Please tell me what is going on Itachi. Why dod I feel as if you are saying good bye to me?" asked Naruto as tears began to form in his eyes. Sasuke could feel as the one close bond that Naruto had was breaking.

"_Tell him." _Sasuke whispered to Itachi urging the older teen to talk to Naruto. Itachi sighed out loud running his free hand through his hair."What I am about to tell you Naruto must remain between us. Nobody else can know." stated Itachi as Naruto nodded his head. "My clan consisting of fifteen members is starting a queue against the Hokage and the leaf village. I have even over heard some talks involving you and what you hold with inside of you." A surprised look stretched across Naruto's face. "Please know that I think of you like you are family as I could never do anything to hurt you. I have alerted the Hokage to my clans plans. He has given me a special mission to kill these fifteen members to ear a rogue status. I must leave the village to then join a rogue group known as the Akataski. According to Master Jiraiya, they are also looking for people with demons inside of them." This news struck Naruto hard. Tears came streaming down his face.

"Will I ever see you again?" Itachi reached over pulling Naruto close into a tight hug.

"I am not certain Naruto. I have asked my mom to check in on you from time to time and to help you out with your training." stated Itachi. Naruto returned Itachi's hug as he didn't want the older teen to leave.

"I'm going to miss you Itachi. You are about one of the very few people who treat me like a human being and not some monster." Naruto cried.

"You take care of yourself… all right Naruto." Itachi stated as he released Naruto to wipe away the tears from the young Jinchuriki's eyes. All Naruto could do is nod his head as Itachi placed back on his Anbu mask before leaving Naruto's room.

Naruto sat there for a while saddened that Itachi was leaving the village perhaps forever. A soft knock disturbed Naruto's thoughts as he quickly wiped away the tears from his face before he told the person to enter. The door opened to reveal the Hokage along with one of his Anbu guards as this one wore a dog mask.

"I am glad to see that you are finally awake Naruto." stated Sarutobi.

"Lord Hokage. Don't you think that you have some explaining to do? Especially stuff concerning my past. Please tell me the truth." replied Naruto. Sarutobi nodded his head as he dismissed the Anbu guard. Sarutobi went to sit down next to Naruto as he began to tell Naruto everything as he held nothing back. Sarutobi had told Naruto about his parents and what happened six year ago when the nine tailed fox attacked the village and the truth about what happened to the demon. "But what happened that night wasn't entirely Kyuubi's fault!" stated Naruto.

"Kyuubi? Naruto have you talked to the nine tailed demon fox?" asked Sarutobi. Naruto nodded his head yes weakly. "Can you tell me a bit about it?" asked Sarutobi.

***Go ahead Naruto. I have no problem with letting him know the truth.*** Kyuubi stated mentally to Naruto. Naruto then told Sarutobi about what he had learned from Kyuubi.

"I see. This is indeed troubling. I didn't relize that somebody would dream of destroying this village. Did Kyuubi tell you who it was?" asked Sarutobi as Naruto shook his head no. "Well since you now know the truth about your past. I see no reason why that I can't allow you to live from now on in the Namikaze estates. I am sorry that I didn't act sooner so you didn't have to go through the things that you have gone through."

"It's not your fault lord Hokage. It just make take some time for me to earn this village's respect and for them not to see me as a demon." replied Naruto.

NEXT CHAPTER…. Years later


	6. heat

Crimson Warrior

**Warnings: **this is a Naruto fan fiction story as it may contain YAOI so please don't read if you aren't into boy x boy sex. The characters will be a bit OC so please don't hate! I claim no rights or anything associated with the Naruto series and/or its characters.

**Major Warnings:** this chapter contains sexual scenes between two males mostly between an angel and a demon, so please don't read it if you aren't into that sort or things!

**Author Reviews: **to Buffainiac: thanks I wanted to really do something that not many people would ever imagine as I only saw one other person write a story with Sasuke as an angel but their concept is much different than mine. To PrincessB14: thanks so much for your comment as I am always working on trying to update as soon as to everyone for their reviews, comments, and faves. Please make sure that you leave your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thank you!

**Key Guide**: "regular speech", 'thinking to ones self', *mental speech*, **bold - Kyuubi talking**, _italics - Sasuke talking_, CAPS - ATTACKS/JUTSU

Six - heat

Four years have passed since Naruto had learned the truth about his past, what happened to his parents, and about the nine tailed demon fox known as Kyuubi that was sealed with inside of him. Nothing much has changed for Naruto as he was now living within his parents former estate. Shortly after Naruto had left the hospital the second most tragic event happened. The massacre of the entire Uchiha clan. Naruto for one never believed the rumors especially involving Itachi Uchiha. The rumors were that he had killed his entire clan including his own parents. Itachi never told Naruto who the fifteen queue members were. Naruto felt so alone now that Itachi was gone including Mikoto Uchiha. Naruto continued working on his training to become a ninja just like his parents. He poured over his parents old scrolls, books, and anything else that he could to learn. Kyuubi was always there within Naruto's mindscape helping him with learning how to control Naruto's own chakra and also how to use the Biju king's chakra.

But lately Naruto has felt weirder than normal since he had turned ten years old. It felt like his whole entire body was on fire as he was horny as hell.

***Kit are you all right?*** Kyuubi asked in concern as he could feel it as well.

*Kyuubi…. What's happening to me? I fell so hot!* Naruto asked as he was masturbating pumping his dick to get rid of the feeling that was raking through his body.

***Sorry Naruto. It is a very common thing that all demons go through. Unfortunately even I am feeling it. What you are experiencing is known as heat. It happens once every month when a young demon comes to age. And since you are the host to a demon, you are no exception.***

*So how do I take care of this….. Heat?* asked Naruto. Kyuubi brought Naruto into his mindscape as the sewer system within Naruto's mindscape felt more like a sauna. Kyuubi was panting with inside of the large cage as light sweat glistened off the fox's fur.

"**There are several ways to handle and/or get rid of this heat. The first is usually masturbating which usually doesn't help as much. The second and usually most effective way is to have sex with someone." **Naruto's jaw nearly dropped when he heard this. **"I know how everyone sees you and you may not be able to convince anyone to have sex with you as there is a risk that you could get them pregnant. I think that I may have a solution for you. A clone jutsu. But since you have far more chakra than any normal person, an ordinary clone will not do as it will kind of come out like a cartoon dud. I believe that a shadow clone jutsu will work very well for you. It will also be a very useful technique that will and can help you further down the line."** Naruto nodded his head that he understood as Kyuubi instructed him on how to perform the jutsu.

Naruto left the mindscape as Kyuubi could sense Sasuke's presence.

"**Sasuke?" **Kyuubi questioned wondering why the angel was there.

"_I didn't realize just how much being around Naruto was going to effect me." _stated Sasuke as he stepped out of the shadows. This brought a questioning look to Kyuubi's face. _"I am starting to fall in love with and for Naruto." _

"**Are you certain that it is not the heat effecting you?"** asked Kyuubi as Sasuke shook his head no. **"Are you going to leave Naruto and me?"**

"_No….. not unless the lord pulls me away from this task. The reason why I am here now is to help you out Kyuubi with your heat. You won't have to worry about hurting me and/or holding back."_ replied Sasuke. Kyuubi nodded his head grateful that the angel would be able to help him out. Sasuke easily slipped through Kyuubi's bars entering into the fox's cage. Kyuubi watched as Sasuke willed his crimson armor to vanish from his body as it flew off like a thousand of red feathers flying through the wind revealing the angel's large dick which stood fully erect.

"**Good lord Sasuke. You weren't kidding when you said that you were falling for Naruto. He easily got you aroused as he isn't even old enough to be romantically involved yet." **laughed Kyuubi causing Sasuke to blush in embarrassment.

Kyuubi could barely contain his own lust as he took a step back away from the angel as he called upon his powers to change his form into something more suitable for sex. Kyuubi's body began to shape shift into a human form. His form looked a bit like Naruto only much older as he looked to be in his early to mid twenties. His hair was a golden orange color as it was wild and spiked much like how Naruto wore his only it was much longer as it rested on his shoulders. Kyuubi's ears were much longer than a normal humans as they kind of looked like an elves ear. Three whisker marks crossed Kyuubi's cheeks as they were very similar to Naruto's only his were much broader. Kyuubi's eyes retained their blood red slitted look. Long claw-like nails lined Kyuubi's hands as sharp fangs hanged over Kyuubi's lower lip. Kyuubi's nine red-orange tails whished still behind his back as his light Caucasian skin glistened as he stood fully nude before Sasuke. Kyuubi's own erection stood fully erect as it was much larger, thicker, and longer than Sasuke's. A shutter of pleasure ran through Sasuke's body when he saw Kyuubi's human form.

Kyuubi walked over towards Sasuke as he pulled the angel close to his heated body.

"**Are you certain that you want to do this Sasuke?" **Kyuubi asked huskily.

"_Demons aren't the only ones who can go through heat. Unless you want me to materialize before Naruto and jump his bones, I suggest that you get on with this." _Sasuke growled darkly. Kyuubi's claws lightly touched Sasuke's erection as Sasuke shuttered in pleasure. Within the angel's mind he could picture Naruto doing this to him….. Pleasing the angel. Pre-cum all ready lined Sasuke's mushroom cap at this thought.

"**Good lord Sasuke. You weren't kidding you tell me that the kit turns you on."** stated Kyuubi as if reading Sasuke's thoughts. Kyuubi knelt down before Sasuke as he began to lightly lick the cum off of the angel's dick. Sasuke threw his head back moaning as his hands grabbed fists full of Kyuubi's hair.

"_Damn it…. Uh…. Kyuubi stop… ah…. Playing with…. ~ngh…. Me!"_ moaned Sasuke. Kyuubi engulfed all of Sasuke's erection into his warm mouth causing Sasuke to scream out in pleasure. Kyuubi began to stroke and play with Sasuke's balls as he licked and nipped at the angel's rock hard erection. Sasuke was moaning loudly as his hands were wrapped in Kyuubi's hair as if it was like a life line. _"Kyuu… uh… harder…. I need….. Ah… to cum…..!" _Sasuke moaned out. Kyuubi did as the angel requested stroking and nipping at the large rod harder than before. Sasuke threw his head back as he came hard into Kyuubi's warm mouth. Kyuubi drank all of Sasuke's seed greedily before he let go of the erection with a loud pop as the angel was still fully erect and still hard. Seeing the lustful look on Sasuke's face and the still erect penis caused Kyuubi's own to grow even harder. Every instinct in the fox wanted to pound hard into the angel without preparation.

"…**..Sasuke….." **growled Kyuubi low and deep as he moved is body behind the angel.

"_Do it!"_ Sasuke replied as he knew full well what the fox wanted.

Without saying a single word, Kyuubi shoved his full hardened length deep into Sasuke causing the angel to scream out in pleasure and pain. Kyuubi's claws wrapped around Sasuke's manhood pumping it as he pounded into the angel. Both the demon and the angel were moaning loudly as sweat dripped from their nude bodies. Both moved fast and hard that it caused Sasuke to collapse onto his hands and knees as his four wings spread out wide to give Kyuubi better traction. This caused Kyuubi to growl deeply as he pounded harder into Sasuke while he was doggie style which is similar to the way normal foxes mated. It got Kyuubi so hard that he could feel that he was close to coming deep with the angel. Kyuubi began to slam into Sasuke's pancreas hitting the one spot within the angel that caused him to see stars.

"_Ah… Kyuu…. There… do it….. Uh….. Again…. ~ngh…!" _screamed out Sasuke loudly as this turned Kyuubi on even more. Kyuubi did hit the spot over and over again harder as he stoked Sasuke's dick faster. _"~ngh….. Kyuu…. I'm…. ah… yes… coming…..!" _

"**Uh….. Sasuke…. Your so tight….. Ah…. Please cum….. I need you to…. ~ngh…. I want to….. Yes….. Just like that…. Uh….. Cum for me… ah!" **growled Kyuubi moaning at how good it felt. He would normally mark his mate when he came but he restrained himself. Sasuke threw his head back screaming out Kyuubi's name as he came. His hot cum spilled all over Kyuubi's hands and into the water. Kyuubi could feel Sasuke's insides clamp hard over his own cock forcing the demon fox to shove all of his red hot length deep into Sasuke one more time as he came spilling his seed deep into the angel's tight ass. Kyuubi screamed out calling out Sasuke's name as he came before his body began to fall off of Sasuke as it shape shifted back into his true fox form. Kyuubi was emotionally and physically wiped out as he curled up on his side falling fast asleep. Sasuke smiled as he willed his armor to reappear back on his body as he slipped out of Naruto's mindscape to find the small teen fully nude laying on a bed. Cum lined his bed sheets as he fell over in a heap. Sweat lined his light tan body as he also seemed to be wiped out as well. Sasuke wondered if Naruto heard him and Kyuubi going at it while he seemed to have sex with himself to get rid of the heat that was ravaging his body. Sasuke lightly kissed Naruto's forehead as he found a clean blanket to lay over the young teen's body.

"_I love you Naruto Uzuamaki." _Sasuke whispered softly.

NEXT CHAPTER... years later


	7. years later

Crimson Warrior

**Warnings: **this is a Naruto fan fiction story as it may contain YAOI so please don't read if you aren't into boy x boy sex. The characters will be a bit OC so please don't hate! I claim no rights or anything associated with the Naruto series and/or its characters.

**Author Reviews: **to uchiha hinata21: feel proud that you are the only one who had reviewed this chapter. Thanks as always for your comments! Thanks to everyone for their reviews, comments, and faves. Please make sure that you leave your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thank you!

**Key Guide**: "regular speech", 'thinking to ones self', *mental speech*, **bold - Kyuubi talking**, _italics - Sasuke talking_, CAPS - ATTACKS/JUTSU

Seven - years later

Two years have passed since Naruto experienced his first heat. Every time the exams came up for the students at the academy to become full fledged ninja's happened, Naruto always failed miserably. The young Jinchuriki believed that they were discriminating him all because of what laid inside of him. But Naruto was determined to become a ninja no mater what anyone said. Everyday after the school let out and their parents as they congratulated their kids on passing the class. Naruto hated all the evil glares that the parents gave him because of what he carried inside of his body. It was one of the reasons why Naruto didn't have to many friends. Naruto did however make some good friends close to his own age. They were Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi, and Kiba Inuzuka. Naruto developed kind of a crush on Sakura Haruno but much like all the other girls except for maybe one or two were all girl crazy for Neji Hyuga (remember that Sasuke is an angel). Neji was the rookie of the year and the top of his class. Every girl fawned over him. Sakura always called Naruto names and treated him like dirt. Which of course was the story of Naruto's life. Naruto then noticed the young shy Hinata Hyuga who could barely get two words out when she was around Naruto without stuttering.

***I believe that she has a crush on you Naruto.* **Kyuubi stated mentally.

*Hinata is nice and all but I see her as a close friend. I wouldn't picture her as someone that I could mate with. Besides I can smell that Kiba kind of marked her as his.* replied Naruto.

***So tell me has anyone caught your eye Kit? It doesn't necessarily have to be a female. Males can easily be our mates. Depending on who is the seme is whether or not we become pregnant and/or allow them to become pregnant with cubs.* **Kyuubi stated.

*No….. one in particular had caught my eye yet.* replied Naruto sadly. Sasuke had over heard the entire mental conversation between Naruto and Kyuubi. The angel was beaming with joy when he heard that Naruto hasn't found anyone worthy to be his mate yet.

Naruto sat quietly in class as he listened to what this years test will consist of.

"All right everyone. This years test will consist of what the different types of chakra natures are. Their strength and weaknesses. Also the final test will be on the clone jutsu." stated Iruka.

'Yes….. This time they can't fail me. I am bound to pass!' Naruto thought to himself as a large smile stretched across his face.

"_I know that without a doubt that this time you will succeed Naruto. Prove to everyone within this village that you are worthy to become a ninja. And that one day you will be as great as your father!" _Sasuke stated.

"All right…. Class dismissed!" stated Iruka as Naruto bolted out of there. He wanted to make sure that he knew every in and out, that way he could pass the test. Little did Naruto realize that one of the other teachers had plans to make sure that Naruto failed the ninja exam.

The following day Naruto came to the class as he had stayed up late in order to study. Naruto had a good feeling that today he would become a ninja. He looked over towards the Hokage mountain as he looked at the image carved of his father.

'Just watch dad… I will make you proud as today is the day that I will become a ninja.' Naruto thought to himself. Mizaki handed out the tests laying them in front of every student.

"All right when I tell you everyone flip over your tests to begin. No form of cheating is allowed." Iruka stated. The students nodded their heads that they understood the rule. "Begin!" Naruto flipped over his test answering each question. He even doubled checked and tripled checked all of his answers before he got up turning in his test. Naruto sat back down confident over his answers. He waited for everyone else to turn in their before they started the second part of the exam. Naruto could see the teachers grading the tests as Naruto kind of held his breath hoping that they couldn't find a valid reasons why not to pass him. So far it looked promising. "All right class, we will take a break before we proceed with the second part of the exam. Naruto….. Could we speak to you for a moment?" stated Iruka. Naruto swallowed harshly as he had a very bad feeling about this.

Naruto stayed behind as Mizaki checked the area that Naruto was sitting at to make sure that there was no hidden answer sheet.

"Uzamaki….. Strip down." growled Mizaki.

"What is this about?" Naruto asked angrily.

***Easy Kit. Don't get riled up.***

"You have clearly been cheating. Your answers on the tests are the same as Nara's." answered Mizaki. Naruto growled something lightly underneath his breath. Naruto stripped down to his boxers allowing to teachers to check not only his body but his clothing. "You had to have cheated. There is no other explanation to how your answers match." stated Mizaki. Naruto began to place back on his clothing as the two teachers were waiting for an answer.

"Unless I studies with Shikamaru. Perhaps I asked him for help as I am determined to pass this year." Naruto replied.

"Why you little…." growled Mizaki.

"Mizaki that's enough. Its not that we doubt you Naruto. It is just it did raise a lot of questions. We can ask Shikamaru if your claims are true or not." stated Iruka. Naruto swallowed harshly as he knew full well that Shikamaru would deny these claims. Nobody but the third Hokage knew that Naruto was actually a Namikaze as he has been living in his parents estate.

Shikamaru was brought in and asked if he had been torturing Naruto. Naruto began to bite his inner lip nervously. Sasuke was tempted to use his powers to persuade Shikamaru to lie.

"I have been helping Naruto since because he is my friend." replied Shikamaru.

"What….. Don't you realized what this boy…" growled Mizaki.

"Mizaki that is enough. You know full well that its forbidden to say anything." snapped Iruka. This raised a questioning look from both Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Thank you boys. You may go now!" The two boys left as Naruto breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why do you lie Shikamaru. You know full well that I haven't been working with you." questioned Naruto.

"Cause I am your friend Naruto. I know full well that you are smarter than possibly half of the kids here second to myself and Neji. I could tell that you have been working harder than the others to earn your headband. Hopefully this time things will work out for the best." replied Shikamaru. A bright smile stretched across Naruto's face as he was glad that he had a friend like Shikamaru.

"Thanks Shikamaru." stated Naruto.

The teachers called all of the students back in that way they could continue on with the second half of the exam. One at a time students were told to create a solid clone. Most students were told to create clones. Most students were able to create two to three clones in order pass. Naruto could see Mizaki glaring at him, the same exact look that he got from most of the villagers.

***Careful of that one Kit. It doesn't take much to convince me that he has something against you.*** Kyuubi stated mentally.

*Kyuubi do you think what he was going to say earlier has something to do with you?* Naruto asked.

***Without a doubt.*** replied Kyuubi.

"Naruto Uzamaki." called out Iruka. Naruto stood up as he walked down to the front of the class. He could hear several students snickering at him. "All right Naruto, we need for you to create several clones in order to pass." Naruto nodded his head as he held his hands up with only two fingers sticking up in a cross shape.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto whispered underneath his breath. There was a large puff of smoke as Naruto was able to create five complete clones. Everyone jaws nearly dropped when they saw the five Naruto clones.

"That wasn't the clone jutsu that we taught you. You fail!" stated Mizaki.

" Hold on Mizaki. We told them to create clones. We didn't say what kind of clones that they had to create. I am a bit surprised that Naruto was able to pull off an A class jutsu. How did you learn it?" asked Iruka.

"Trial and error." replied Naruto as he knew full well that he couldn't truly tell him who had taught him the jutsu.

"Well all I can say is congratulations Naruto. You have passed!" replied Iruka as he gave Naruto a leaf village headband.

"Iruka you can't be serious. Having him become a ninja." growled Mizaki.

"Why not? He passed the written part and was able to create at least five clones. That was all required to pass and become a ninja." stated Iruka. Naruto took the headband beaming with joy. He would have jumped up and down right there but he went back to his seat tying the headband onto his head.

'See dad… I did it. I am on my way to becoming a ninja!' Naruto thought smiling at the Hokage monument.

"_I knew that you could do it Naruto. But I have a very bad feeling about that Mizaki teacher. Be careful Naruto as I don't like that look in his eye." _stated Sasuke.

NEXT CHAPTER….

Team placement


	8. team placement

Crimson Warrior

**Warnings: **this is a Naruto fan fiction story as it may contain YAOI so please don't read if you aren't into boy x boy sex. The characters will be a bit OC so please don't hate! I claim no rights or anything associated with the Naruto series and/or its characters.

**Author Reviews: **to and Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san: thanks for your comment as I am trying to update as quickly. To Jesusfreak124: thanks as I am glad that you are enjoying this story. To uchiha hinata21: thanks for the review. Thanks to everyone for their reviews, comments, and faves. Please make sure that you leave your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thank you!

**Key Guide**: "regular speech", 'thinking to ones self', *mental speech*, **bold - Kyuubi talking**, _italics - Sasuke talking_, CAPS - ATTACKS/JUTSU

Eight - team placement

Once everyone had graduated within the academy, Iruka had told everyone to return back tomorrow as they would be told what teams that they would be on. Naruto ran out of the school now wearing his leaf village headband around his forehead. Naruto was on cloud nine as he wasn't going to worry about what anyone said when they noticed the headband on him. Nothing now stood in his way to become a great ninja just like his father. Naruto went over to the Hokage Mountain to sit on his father's head.

'I can't believe that I have finally become a ninja.' Naruto thought to himself.

***You did an excellent job Kit. I am proud of you as I know that your parents would be too.*** Kyuubi stated. Naruto closed his eyes entering into his mindscape to find Kyuubi in his usual spot within the cage. Naruto began to feel sorry for the Biju king being stuck within a wet dank sewer behind a cage with no room to move. Naruto noticed the paper seal thinking about freeing Kyuubi from his confines. Naruto stood on his tiptoes hoping to reach the tag.

"_No….. don't Naruto!" _shouted out Sasuke as he rushed towards Naruto. Two of Kyuubi's tails snaked out of the cage. One tail wrapped around Naruto's waist while the other the other wrapped around Naruto's wrist.

"**Don't do it Kit. Your body isn't ready to handle the full power of my chakra yet." **stated Kyuubi as he carefully lowered Naruto back down to the ground. Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief that the fox had stepped in to stop Naruto.

"But Kyuubi, I can't stand to see you caged up like this. Not even you deserve to be stuck like this." stated Naruto. Kyuubi found himself smiling mentally at Naruto's words.

"**Tell you what Kit. You can change that." **This caused Naruto to look at the fox in confusion. **"This is your mind which means that you have the power to change the landscape. Just picture in your mind what you would like to have this place transform to." **stated Kyuubi. Naruto nodded his head that he understood Kyuubi's words as he then closed his eyes. Naruto began to picture within his mind a lush landscape with a forest and cave close by. Naruto used the woods close to the leaf village as his inspiration.

Slowly the sewer began to shimmer and change opening up to a large grassy hillside close to a lush thick forest. A large cave/den could be found within the woods as close by was a lake and a small stream. Kyuubi watched as his cage began to change its shape into a very large dog collar that surrounded his neck. Dangling from the collar was the seal that was on Kyuubi's cage as it took on the shape of a dog tag. Kyuubi slowly stretched out to his full height stretching out his long limbs. Kyuubi shook off his damp fur enjoying the fresh cooling breeze and the warmth of the sun. Naruto slowly opened up his eyes as a soft smile stretched across his face as he watched Kyuubi enjoying the change of scenery.

"Do you like it Kyuubi?" asked Naruto. Kyuubi turned to his host as he used his powers to shrink his size so that he was no bigger than a Saint Bernard.

"**I love it Kit. Thank you so much for this. You are the first one to not treat me as a monster." **Kyuubi replied as a soft smile stretched across his muzzle.

"You aren't a monster. You are possibly the only one who helped me out when I needed someone by my side during tough times. You view me as family, I can only do the same." replied Naruto. This caused Kyuubi to smile even more before Naruto left the mindscape.

When Naruto opened his eyes he could see Mizaki standing next to him. The young Jinchuriki hated the look on the teacher's face. It was filled with hatred and anger. Before Naruto knew what was going on, Mizaki went to grab him.

"Naruto….. run!" called out a familiar voice. Naruto turned his head to see Iruka armed with weapons in his hands. Naruto scrambled to his feet bolting out of there as fast as his legs would carry him. Mizaki was hot on his tail. Naruto ran as he ducked the flying shuriken that went past his head.

'Why is he trying to kill me?' Naruto thought to himself as he weaved through the trees. 'Is it because of Kyuubi?' Naruto ran trying to elude Mizaki as he could hear Iruka trying to stop the mad crazed teacher.

"Mizaki stop….. he's just a kid!" shouted out Iruka.

"No….. he's a monster. If he becomes a ninja, this whole village will be destroyed. We should kill him now before he gets the chance!" growled Mizaki. Up ahead Sasuke could see other villagers and ninjas from the village armed with weapons. Sasuke didn't like the look in their eyes.

"_Naruto….. wait! He's leading you into an ambush!" _cried out Sasuke. Naruto stopped short as he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Up a head Naruto could hear the sounds of an angry mob closing in on him. The sounds of their voices rang all too familiar to Naruto.

"Kill the demon. Death to the beast. He should never become a ninja. He must die!"

"Why… Kyuubi has done nothing wrong. It wasn't his fault. I didn't ask for this burden." Naruto asked in a small voice as he fell to his knees. Tears ran down his face as he wondered if everyone felt this way.

"You are wrong! Naruto is a hero to this village. What happened twelve years ago was not his fault. He was just a baby. But you still hold it against him because of what he holds inside of him. The fourth's law forbids you from telling him the truth about his burden. But you still treat him like he is the fox when he isn't. No matter what you say….. I believe in him and I will not let you hurt him!" yelled out Iruka as he stood defensively in front of Naruto.

"Then you shall die with him!" snapped Mizaki. A low deep threatening growl escaped from Naruto's lips as he rose to his feet. Red chakra began to seep out of his body.

"**Say what you will about me but I will not stand by and let you take your aggressions out on my innocent host. Have any of you ever talked to him or have gotten to know him? No….. all you see him as is me. I will not stand by and let you hurt him again!"** growled Naruto as his voice sounded different, darker. The chakra began to take the shape and form of a fox on Naruto's body as Naruto opened his eyes to reveal Kyuubi's blood red slitted ones.

The whisker marks on Naruto's face became broader and more profound. Long claws caressed Naruto's hands and feet. Long sharp fangs showed hanging over Naruto's lower lip.

"_Kyuubi….. don't do it! These villagers aren't worth you killing them. Show them that you have no intention of killing them!" _Sasuke stated as he stood in front of the demon controlled Naruto.

***Sasuke….. I am tired of them threatening his life. All he's ever done is try to show them that he's a good kid. But it never changes. There is only two people in this village who don't see him as a monster. These idots will never change.*** Kyuubi growled mentally at the angel. **"Please step out of the way Iruka-sensei. I would hate for you to be hurt." **growled Kyuubi.

"Stop Naruto….. this isn't your way. This isn't our way. Show them that you are better person then they are." Iruka stated as he grabbed Naruto's arm.

"_Please think this over Kyuubi. If you kill these people, it will only make matters worse for Naruto." _added Sasuke. Kyuubi's eyes softened a bit revealing Naruto's sapphire blue ones as the chakra that surrounded him retreated. Mizaki and the other villagers took this opportunity to strike as Naruto saw it coming.

"Iruka-sensei…. Get down!" Naruto shouted out as he covered Iruka's body with his own. But the attack never came as suddenly the area was filled with Anbu guards holding their kunai knives at the attacker's throats.

"That is enough from all of you. This attack is unwarranted as the boy is clearly no harm to you or to anyone else for that matter. Iruka, can you please see that Naruto gets home safely. I will take care of this matter personally. Naruto, you did well to protect your sensei (teacher). You will make a fine ninja. Your parents would have been proud of you." stated a familiar voice. Both Naruto and Iruka looked up to see the third hokage standing before them.

"Lord Hokage?" questioned Naruto as the third turned towards them smiling softly. Naruto began to break down crying as Iruka lead him away from the angry mob. As the two walked, Naruto kept his head down afraid of what Iruka was going to say to him.

"Naruto….. Did it truly mean what it said back there?" asked Iruka. Naruto looked up at his teacher nodding his head yes slowly. Naruto flinched as he saw Iruka's hand heading towards him. Iruka gently ruffled Naruto's blond locks. "Thank you Naruto. And please thank it for me. I know that things have been pretty rough on you but, I promise that it will get better. Now how about I treat you to some ramen." stated Iruka. Naruto smiled softly while whipping the tears away from his eyes as he nodded his head. As the two went to Ichiraku's Noodle Shop, Naruto began to wonder what had stopped Kyuubi from attacking those people. He doubted that Iruka's words did it.

'Could it be the other presence that Kyuubi told me was protecting me?' Naruto questioned to himself.

The following day Naruto reported to the ninja academy wearing his leaf headband as he talked to Shikamaru, Choji, and Hinata who congratulated him on passing.

"If you ask me the whole thing was a fluke. No way the student who was dead last could have graduated." stated Neji. Naruto could feel his anger rising as he tried not to let Neji's words get to him.

***Don't listen to him Naruto. You have more power and knowledge than that of the Hyuga clan.*** stated Kyuubi.

'I hope that I'm not on his team.' Naruto thought to himself. Iruka came in telling everyone to sit as he began announcing teams one through six quickly.

"Team seven… Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sai. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." stated Iruka. Naruto could hear Sakura moan when she wasn't placed on Neji's team.

'Great….. I have to deal with the pink hair banshee who hates my guts literally and an emotionless prick of a guy. God my life sucks!' Naruto thought to himself.

"Team eight… Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinta Hyuga. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi. Team nine….. Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, and Ten-ten. Your sensei will be Might Guy. Team ten….. Choji Akamichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. Report back here in one hour to meet your new sensei's. And the best of luck to you all." replied Iruka.

NEXT CHAPTER…

Team seven


	9. team seven

Crimson Warrior

**Warnings: **this is a Naruto fan fiction story as it may contain YAOI so please don't read if you aren't into boy x boy sex. The characters will be a bit OC so please don't hate! I claim no rights or anything associated with the Naruto series and/or its characters.

**Author Reviews: ** to CrazyAnimeLoverMayumi: thanks for the review as I am updating as quickly as possible. To Guest: *smiles* thanks as I tried hard to make this story cross well with both series. To FEARFLUFFLY and Jesusfreak124: thanks for the comment. To Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san: In all do time Naruto will learn of Sasuke as he is already aware of his presence. I promise that soon Sasuke will appear before Naruto as things will heat up between the two. To uchiha hinata21: thanks always for your comments as I enjoy hearing from you. To LrafaelxD: yes I have had a couple of people wanting for me to have Naruto and Sasuke finally meet. But I want to save it for a later chapter because it goes well with my idea that I am working on. *nods in agreement* I know that some people may not approve of a Sasuke and Kyuubi sex scene but I think it makes for an interesting twist later on. To FAV (guest): I am always currently working hard on the next chapter in order to bring my updates as quickly as possible. Thanks to everyone for their reviews, comments, and faves. Please make sure that you leave your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thank you!

**Key Guide**: "regular speech", 'thinking to ones self', *mental speech*, **bold - Kyuubi talking**, _italics - Sasuke talking_, CAPS - ATTACKS/JUTSU

Nine – team seven

Naruto Uzamaki sat in a classroom along with Sakura Haruno and Sai as they waited for their sensei. Sakura was going on and on about how unfortunate she was not being placed on Neji's team. Sai was busy drawing in a book ignoring Sakura's ramblings. Instead of listening to Sakura, Naruto went into his mindscape to talk to Kyuubi.

"**Hey Kit… What's with the visit?" **asked Kyuubi.

"I wanted to talk to you about the other presence that has been protecting me." stated Naruto. Kyuubi sighed as he looked past Naruto to see Sasuke standing there.

_*Don't tell him my true name.*_ Sasuke told the fox mentally.

"**Naruto as you can see some things do exist that humans can't explain such as demons. But since demons exist it is only logical to think that angels exist as well."**

"An angel is watching over protecting me along with you?" questioned Naruto. Kyuubi slowly nodded his head. "I am not certain but I think at times I kind of felt its presence. Was it the one who stopped you from attacking those people?"

"**Yes….. actually he was." **replied Kyuubi earning a questioned look from the young teen. **"He is known as Crimson. Although that is not his true name but one that many know him by. Crimson is a warrior angel from heaven as he was sent to guard and protect us… or mainly you." **

"What is he like?" asked Naruto.

"**You will find out in time. So what else is on your mind Kit?"**

"My team mates and sensei for the team that I am on. I was thinking of telling them about you and who I truly am." replied Naruto. This caused both Sasuke and Kyuubi to look at him in shock.

"**Are you certain about that Naruto?"** Naruto simply nodded his head yes.** "It's your choice Kit. I will support you no matter what choice you make."** replied Kyuubi as Naruto pulled himself out of the mindscape.

"Finally… have you even been listening to a thing that I have been saying Uzamaki?" growled Sakura.

"Give it a break pinky. No one cares how you will earn Neji's love and become a member of the Hyuga clan. Frankly being a ninja involves more than a silly crush on a boy. You will be involved with hard battles that will risk your very life. You are now a member of team seven. Meet me up on the roof in several minutes." stated a silver hair ninja. Sakura jumped nearly out of her skin. Sai showed no emotion what so ever. Naruto laughed under his breath as he recognized the sensei that was the captain of his team. Naruto followed his teacher up towards the roof smiling. "It's good to see you Naruto. You look so much like your father but no doubt you have your mother's tenacity." Naruto went over hugging his sensei glad to see a familiar face.

"I see you gave up being an Anbu guard Inu….. or am I just under special protection by the hokage?" asked Naruto.

"Kind of both Naruto." Replied Kakashi as he quickly hugged Naruto. Naruto then went over sitting across from Kakashi as both Sakura and Sai finally came to join them. Sai sat next to Naruto as Sakura sat next to Sai. "All right team I want you to introduce yourselves to each other. Tell us your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams."

"Sensei can you go first to show us how it's done?" asked Sakura.

"Fine. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I like a lot of things and don't dislike a lot of stuff. As for my hobbies and dreams, you frankly don't need to know them. All right pinky your next." replied Kakashi.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. What I like is Neji Hyuga. My hobbies include shopping and hanging out with Ino. My future dream is to wed into the Hyuga clan and be the proud wife of Neji. What I dislike is Naruto." stated Sakura.

"I will go next. My name is Sai. What I like to do is draw. What I hate is trying to come up with a title for my artwork. My hobby is to paint. I don't have any plans for the future." stated Sai.

"I am Naruto Namikaze Uzamaki. I like to spend times with my close personal friends. I dislike when people judge me. My hobby is training to become strong. My future dream is to become a hokage just like my father who was the fourth. There are things about me that only a few know about."

"Naruto are you certain that you want to reveal that information?" asked Kakashi knowing what Naruto was talking about. The young Jinchuriki only nodded his head yes.

"Everyone knows full well what happened to the leaf village twelve years ago when the nine tailed fox attacked. What not many know is the truth about what truly happened. The thing is that the nine tail fox was forced to attack the village as he was ripped out of his host. The fourth did fight against Kyuubi but he didn't kill the fox. Instead he used a forbidden jutsu to reseal the fox into another human host. The host happened to be his only son, me." Naruto stated. Both Sakura and Sai looked at the Jinchuriki in shock over what he had told them.

"I always knew that you were a freak Naruto but this one takes the cake. How dare you claim that the fourth hokage was your father? How do we even know that you are speaking the truth about the fox?" asked Sakura. Naruto's sapphire blue eyes changed revealing Kyuubi's blood red ones as the whisker marks on his face broadened. Long sharp fangs and claws elongated from Naruto's normal ones.

"**Come on Sakura. You have half a brain use it. Why would we lie? You have seen how everyone reacts towards us when we are around. For once in your life use your brain as you clearly have some smarts." **replied Naruto in a voice that was not his own but rather Kyuubi's.

"Naruto is telling the truth. The fourth did marry and have a wife although she kept her last name since the fourth did have a lot of enemies. Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzamaki were expecting a child and had him the night when the nine tails attacked. It is true that the fourth hokage did battle the fox but instead of killing the fox, the fourth used a forbidden jutsu to seal the fox into his own son. The third hokage declared it a law that no one is allowed to tell Naruto about the burden that he carries within him but that doesn't mean that Naruto can't tell people about the demon." replied Kakashi. Sakura opened her mouth to say something but didn't. Naruto's facial features returned back to normal as Kakashi told them all to report back tomorrow as they would go through a training exorcise together. "And make sure that you don't eat breakfast."

NEXT CHAPTER…..

teamwork


	10. teamwork

Crimson Warrior

**Warnings: **this is a Naruto fan fiction story as it may contain YAOI so please don't read if you aren't into boy x boy sex. The characters will be a bit OC so please don't hate! I claim no rights or anything associated with the Naruto series and/or its characters.

**Author Reviews: ** to : *smiles* thanks for the comment. To Alrye: *Kyuubi smiles* "damn right Sasuke is all mine and Naruto's." *Kyuubi grins wildly as his claws lengthen* "I think I may as well use Sakura as a scratching post since she is a total bitch to my Kit!" To uchiha hinata21: don't worry Sasuke will reveal himself all in good time. At least Naruto partly knows his name. Thanks to everyone for their reviews, comments, and faves. Please make sure that you leave your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thank you!

**Key Guide**: "regular speech", 'thinking to ones self', *mental speech*, **bold - Kyuubi talking**, _italics - Sasuke talking_, CAPS - ATTACKS/JUTSU, ~letters/notes~

Ten - teamwork

That night as Naruto slept, Sasuke decided that he didn't like the Jinchuriki wearing the bright kill me orange jumpsuit that he has been wearing. He knew that the orange outfit was something a ninja shouldn't wear. So Saskue decided to raid Minato's clothing looking for something that Naruto could wear. Although Sasuke would have to alter the clothing to fit Naruto, he felt up to the challenge. Naruto's life was looking much better since the angel had entered into the Jinchuriki's life. Twice he has helped Naruto and Kyuubi by saving them. Sasuke had fallen in love for his charge. Sasuke didn't even know if he could be allowed to fall for a mortal as everything else he was doing was to help his charge. Sasuke closed his red eyes as his powers reached out towards the Heavens as he was praying for advice on what to do since he had fallen for his mortal charge. Sasuke could feel an angelic presence emerge right in front to him. Sasuke opened his eyes to see another angel, one that Sasuke recognized instantly. He had long curly golden blond hair that fell to his shoulders in length, golden brown eyes that seemed to glow fiercely, and large white wings with a golden glint to them. The angel was wearing armor similar to Sasuke's only his was more regal looking as it was gold in color. A large sword was strapped to his side as it was blazing like the sun.

"_Hello Michael."_ stated Sasuke formally as he bowed his head in respect to the angel. Michael was the archangel known for defeating Lucifer. Lucifer fell to earth banished by God became he demon as for his punishment for trying to overthrow God. Lucifer now ruled over hell to atone for his crimes.

"_Sasuke, it seems you have done well to help this child that you have been sent to watch. But it also seems that you are troubled by something and may have some unanswered questions."_ stated Michael. Sasuke simply nodded his head yes.

"_I need to know if falling in love with a mortal is forbidden or even having sexual relations with a demon is allowed?" _questioned Sasuke.

"_I can see your dilemma. As far as I know it isn't forbidden to fall in love with a mortal as that is where the nephlim come from when a mortal and an angel bear a child. As for sexual relations with a demon, I have never heard of anything against it as their sexual appetite matches our own."_ replied Michael. This brought a sigh of relief to Sasuke. The angel knew that if he hadn't interfered with Naruto's life, that his charge would have ended up dead and Kyuubi would have invoked his heat onto an unexpecting villager. Sasuke knew that guadians often had to stop in to protect their charges. For a while as Sasuke altered the clothing that he had found for Naruto, he and the archangel talked as the warrior angel told Sasuke if he had any other questions to feel free and use his powers to contact heaven.

"_Thank you for coming Michael as it means a lot to me hearing those words."_ stated Sasuke.

"_One more thing before I go Sasuke. It is all right for you to reveal your presence to your charge. I know that you had revealed yourself to his demon host. But I must tell you that the fates have foreseen something terrible that lies ahead in your charges future. Please make sure that you guard him carefully."_ stated Michael as he weaved his magic to create a sword for Sasuke that was similar to his own.

"_What's this for?"_ asked Sasuke with a questioning brow as Michael held the sword.

"_This is the Kusanagi sword. I have a feeling that you are going to need this. The sword should react to your rather unique powers."_ replied Michael. Sasuke took the sword into his hands as it roared to life spitting out fire.

"_Thank you Michael. I am certain that this will be a huge help in the future."_ replied Sasuke as he altered his armor to hold his newfound sword as it transformed into a normal looking katana. Michael bowed his head before he vanished in a brilliant flash of light.

The next morning Naruto found a set of clothes lying out on the dresser in his room with a note nicely folded on top with his name on it. Naruto got up out of bed walking over towards the dresser as he grabbed the note. Attached to the note was a single long black feather attached to a silver chain. The handwriting on the note was extremely elegant.

~Naruto….. I felt that you could use a better set of clothing rather than that orange jumpsuit that you have been wearing. I raided your father's old clothes to make sure that these would fit you as they will magical adjust when you get older and grow. Please know that even though you can't see me that I am always by your side protecting and watching over you. Please wear my feather always just in case I am pulled away from you if I happen to be called for other duties. Not that I am saying it will happen but, I want you to have this just in case. It shall protect you when the time comes. Always and forever your guardian, Crimson.~ Naruto placed the note down as he carefully unfolded the outfit that Sasuke had made or should I say altered for him. Naruto had a pair of dirt brown Anbu style pants, a cream colored muscle shirt with the Uzamaki swirl in the form of a fox head with a single tail that was on fire. The design was on one the left sleeve of the shirt. A pair of black fingerless gloves and a long sleeve black mesh chain shirt also laid with the outfit. Tears had formed in Naruto's eyes as it was the first time that he had gotten a gift from anyone before. A smile stretched across Naruto's face as he quickly wiped the tears away from his eyes.

"Thank you Crimson for the gifts." stated Naruto out loud as he could figure that the angel would hear him. Naruto then quickly took off to get dressed. Sasuke smiled as he was glad that Naruto liked his gift. Before Naruto left his house to meet up with his teammates, he quickly ate breakfast.

***Kit… I thought that Kakashi told you not to have breakfast.*** scolded Kyuubi mentally.

*Come on Kyuubi. With our metabolism, we are going to need the energy.* replied Naruto as the fox knew his host spoke the truth.

Naruto arrived at the training grounds as he could see Sakura and Sai still waiting for their sensei.

"Have you guys been waiting long?" asked Naruto. Both teens looked up as Sakura grumbled something underneath her breath something along the lines of "too cheerful" and "hadn't eatten last night or this morning."

"Nice outfit Naruto." stated Sai as he went back to his drawing. About two hours later Kakashi had shown up.

"Hello!" he greeted his team with a salute.

"What took you so long?" yelled out Sakura.

"A black cat crossed my path so I had to go another way." replied Kakashi. Naruto lightly laughed underneath his breath as Sakura shouted at her sensei. Kakashi chose to ignore her as he reached into his pants taking out a pair of silver bells as he placed down a clock.

"What are those for sensei?" asked Sai as he put his stuff away into his small pack.

"This is going to be a test to see who can retrieve these bells from me before noon. Those who retrieve a bell shall get lunch while the third member of your team will go hungry and be tied to a post." stated Kakashi. Both Sakura's and Sai's stomach rumbled loudly as they haven't eaten breakfast. "Ready and begin!" shouted out Kakashi. Everyone scrambled taking off to hide in order to observe their sensei. Naruto thought over the task using the smarts that he had gained because of going over his parents old documents and scrolls.

'It's a test of teamwork. None of us normally would be able to take on a jonin by ourselves. But knowing Sakura, she will refuse to work with me. I am not certain about Sai. Somehow I have to convince them to work with me or we all fail this test.' Naruto thought to himself as he set out to quickly find his teammates. Naruto was able to find Sai and the ink user tried to use his ink drawings to attack their sensei from a distance. But Kakashi destroyed the drawings rather easily. Naruto tapped Sai on the shoulder having the ink user turn around quickly armed with a kunai in hand. "Easy Sai….. its only me. I know how to beat this test. Can your drawings scout out and find Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"Sure they can. What is going on Naruto?" questioned Sai.

"I will explain once we find Sakura." stated Naruto. Sai sighed softly as he used his drawings to find Sakura. The drawing scampered off into the woods and came back to lead the two teens to where Sakura was. The pink haired girl didn't look too happy to see them.

"What on earth are you two doing here?" questioned Sakura. Naruto explained the true purpose of the test.

"How can you be certain?" asked Sai.

"Think about it for a minute. None of us could hope to face against the sensei by ourselves. So we have to use teamwork to gain the bells." replied Naruto.

"And I suppose that you have a plan?" questioned Sakura. Naruto simply smiled his trade mark foxy smile.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sai crept along quietly as Naruto was a bit surprised that Sakura agreed to go along with Naruto's plans. They found Kakashi standing out in the open as he was reading one of his trade mark books 'Icha Icha Paradise.' Naruto looked at his teammates as they nodded their heads. Naruto threw his hands up forming a hand sign with two fingers on both hands in a cross.

"MULTIPLE SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto roared out as about fifty clones came dashing out of the woods attacking Kakashi. Kakashi's one good eye widened at the sight of that many clones.

'I won't even ask him where on earth he was able to learn that jutsu.' Kakashi thought to himself. Kakashi was forced to drop his book as he had to use his full attention to face Naruto. Kakashi didn't see one of Sai's ink creatures crawl up to obtain the bells from his pants. Naruto smiled as he watched the ink creature scamper up to one of his clones. Naruto then quickly released the jutsu causing Kakashi to look at him in confusion.

"Lose something sensei?" questioned Naruto. Kakashi quickly felt the side of his pants to see the bells were gone. He then heard them jingling from behind him as he turned to see two of Naruto's clones holding the bells. Naruto nodded his head as the two clones transformed back into Sakura and Sai. "I guess that we passed sensei." stated Naruto as he now stood next to Kakashi. The silver hair ninja gently reached over roughing up Naruto's blond hair.

"Yes you did." he replied as he went over to stop the clock. "One question Naruto, when did you figure out that this was a teamwork exorcise?"

"Come on sensei, it was obvious. A normal genin couldn't defeat a jonin alone. Well maybe I could but not Sakura and Sai. That's when it struck me. They placed us on a squad of three this way we can watch each other's back." replied Naruto.

"Well I am glad that you were able to figure this out Naruto. You definitely have your father's smarts. I am glad as you three are now have achieved the full rank of ninja. Tomorrow we shall start of our first mission." stated Kakashi.

"Naruto…. I was wrong about you. I am sorry about all of those hurtful things I have said about you. You are right. I should use my smarts more often than I do. I promise that from now on I will think more and become a better and stronger ninja." stated Sakura. This caused Naruto to smile.

"It's all water under the bridge Sakura. I don't try to worry about the past. I only look ahead towards the future." replied Naruto. Sasuke couldn't help but to smile as he was so proud of Naruto as he was well on his way to achieving his goals.

NEXT CHAPTER…

Wave mission


	11. wave mission

Crimson Warrior

**Warnings: **this is a Naruto fan fiction story as it may contain YAOI so please don't read if you aren't into boy x boy sex. The characters will be a bit OC so please don't hate! I claim no rights or anything associated with the Naruto series and/or its characters.

**Author Reviews: ** to uchiha hinta21: thanks always for your reviews. To Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san: please bear with me as I promise that Sasuke's reveal will be epic. I promise as it will happen! To Alrye: *laughs* yes, I wanted to make Naruto a bit smarter since both Kyuubi and Sasuke are helping him better his life. Thanks to everyone for their reviews, comments, and faves. Please make sure that you leave your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thank you!

**Key Guide**: "regular speech", 'thinking to ones self', *mental speech*, **bold - Kyuubi talking**, _italics - Sasuke talking_, CAPS - ATTACKS/JUTSU, (author notes)

Eleven- wave mission

Team Seven at first completed several D rank missions. D rank missions always ranged on what needed to be completed. The missions could be picking up trash, getting rid of weeds, walking dogs, catching Tora the cat, and/or babysitting. Usually teams are supposed to complete at least thirty D rank missions before they get their first C ran mission (not sure if this is true or not as the series never specified). Team Seven had completed ten of their D rank missions. Sarutobi was thinking over letting team seven take on a C rank mission. Sarutobi knew that with their Captain Kakashi Hatake and the Jinchuriki Naruto Uzamaki, the two would be able to handle anything if this mission turns out to be more than a C rank. Team Seven reported to the hokage tower for their next mission.

"Great work Team Seven. I know that usually I would give you guys another D rank mission but do to the shortage of Jonin, I am giving you guys a C rank mission." stated Sarutobi. Team Seven looked at the hokage in shock.

"Lord Sarutobi are you certain?" asked Kakashi.

"I am certain. Please bring in the client." stated Sarutobi. Armed guards brought in a man who stank of boos. "This is Tazuna a bridge builder. Your mission is to safely bring Tazuna back to the wave village." commanded Sarutobi.

"You heard the hokage. Team go home and pack your bags for a trip. Meet me back at the main gate within the next hour!" commanded Kakashi.

Naruto rushed home packing a bag for his trip. Naruto could barely contain his excitement as it was the first time ever he would be leaving the leaf village.

***Calm down Kit. I know that you are excited. But this is still a mission.*** Kyuubi stated.

"I know Kyuubi. I'm just excited. It's the first time that I will be going outside of this village. Don't worry, I will be professional during this mission. I just can't wait to see what is beyond Konaha's walls." replied Naruto.

***Just promise me that you will be careful Kit.*** stated Kyuubi.

"You worry too much Kyuubi. It's only a C rank mission. What could go wrong?" asked Naruto.

"_A lot of things could go wrong Naruto. But that is why I am here to watch over and protect you." _stated Sasuke. Once Naruto's bag was packed he rushed out of his house to meet up with the rest of his group.

Team Seven meet up at the main gate ready to set out on their mission.

"Sakura and Naruto, I want you both to stay close to Tazuna. Sai I want you to fly above us keeping an eye out for anything unusual. I will take point." commanded Kakashi as he gave his team wireless headsets to keep in contact with. Once the team was all wired up, Sai took out his super beast scroll drawing a picture of a bird on the paper. Sai did a single hand sign when he was done.

"SUPER BEAST IMITATING DRAWING!" stated Sai as the drawing lept to life. Sai climbed on board of the birds back as it flapped its wings taking to the sky.

"All right Team Seven, lets head out!" commanded Kakashi.

Team Seven made their way towards the wave village. Sakura asked questions about the village.

"The wave village doesn't have a ninja village like ours. So other villages that have ninja in them are requested to help the villages that don't have one." stated Kakashi.

"Sai to Kakashi." came a voice over the radio

"Kakashi here go ahead Sai."

"I am coming upon some dense woods as I don't have a clear visual."

"Sai I copy. We have it handled down here. Just keep scouting ahead."

"Hai (which means yes in Japanese)!" Sakura and Naruto had heard Sai and conversation as they stepped up their guard. Team Seven passed by a puddle as it caught Kakashi's single eye. Naruto had noticed it as well as he signaled to Sakura. Sakura nodded her head that she understood. As the team passed the puddle it morphed into two ninjas. The attacking ninja's first went after Kakashi chopping him up to shreds with their metal claw hands. Naruto and Sakura moved taking defensive positions in front of Tazuna. The two attacking ninja's laughed at Naruto and Sakura.

"Pour genin barely out of the academy. You actually believe that you stand a chance against us?" asked one of the attacking ninja. Naruto flashed his trade mark foxy smile.

"I know that we do." replied Naruto. The two attacking ninjas moved as their claws extended out becoming long chains attacking Naruto and Sakura. Naruto grabbed a hold of the chains swinging the two ninjas at a nearby tree with his Kyuubi infused strength. Sakura threw a kunai knife pinning the chain to the tree. The two ninjas let out a sharp curse as they removed their clawed gloves as they grabbed their kuani knives moving to attack the two teens. They were suddenly stopped by a hard punch to the back of their heads. The two ninjas went down hard as Kakashi stood behind them.

"How?" asked one of the ninja as they looked to see that a log was cut up. "A SUBSITUTION. Damn you!" Kakashi quickly tied up the two ninja so that they could not escape.

"I believe that you have some explaining to do Tazuna. The demon brothers are perhaps one of the most well known assassins. I don't understand why they would be after a bridge builder. Sai you best get over here as you have to hear this." Kakashi stated.

As soon as Sai rejoined Team Seven Tazuna explained that the wave village was pour due to the man named Gato who owned Gato Industries. Because of the bridge that Tazuna was building posed a threat to Gato and his plans for the wave village.

"Gato wants me dead as our village was only able to come up with enough money for a C rank mission." stated Tazuna.

"You clearly know that this is an A rank mission." stated Kakashi.

"Yes, I know but our pour village can't afford it." replied Tazuna.

"Let me talk to my team before we make a decision on what to do." stated Kakashi as Tazuna nodded his head that he understood as he walked away so Team Seven could talk. "All right guys. This mission is way more advance than you are used to. Do you think we should continue on or return back to the village?" asked Kakashi.

"There is no way that we can handle an A mission. I think we should turn back. We aren't ready for this." stated Sakura.

"I agree with Sakura on this one." replied Sai.

"I don't think we should hold it against the wave village if they couldn't afford an A rank mission. The only way we are going to gain experience is to complete missions regardless how tough they are. I think we should continue one with this mission." stated Naruto. Sasuke felt proud that Naruto was ready to fight on regardless how though things got.

'_He is a natural born leader.'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"It won't matter what you decide. There is someone much stronger than us waiting to take the bridge builders life. None of you even stand a chance against him." stated the demon brothers.

"_You have to help Tazuna as it is your mission as ninja. If you don't then Gato will win!" _Sasuke stated using his magic to influence Sai and Sakura. Sakura and Sai looked at each other as they felt that Naruto had a point. They couldn't let the wave village suffer because they didn't have enough money to cover for an A rank mission.

"Well team?" questioned Kakashi.

"We will do it!" stated the teens in unison.

"Well I guess that you are stuck with us Tazuna as we will see this mission through to the very end." Kakashi stated.

"Then let's go. We have a long journey head of us." stated Tazuna. Before they left the demon brothers Kakashi rapidly summoned his ninja hounds to watch over the brothers as one of them ran back to the village with a message for the hokage.

NEXT CHAPTER…..

Demon of the mist


End file.
